


[Podfic] May I Come In?

by wcdarling



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Conversations, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Genetically Engineered Beings, Late Night Conversations, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wcdarling/pseuds/wcdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak is not a man to hesitate. But when his friend Bashir disappears from the station for three days and he goes to visit him at his quarters to find out why, he hesitates at the door. Is it really his business to intrude? When he does finally press the button and is let in, Bashir seems to hesitate as well. But when he begins to talk, he lets spill. Spoilers for "Dr. Bashir, I Presume?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] May I Come In?

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic version I recorded of my first DS9 story, ["May I Come In?"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7458433). For notes, spoiler warnings, thank you's, related story links, etc., [see the original](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7458433). Thanks [cloudlake](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlake) for the cover image!

  
  
_(Thanks **[cloudlake](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlake)** for this great cover image!)_

Download from Dropbox: [MP3 [20.7 MB]](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nqz6ph4qwv14ex5/May%20I%20Come%20In.mp3?dl=0)

To get the file and/or listen, click the link and it will take you to Dropbox, where you can either download the MP3 or listen to it right there, streaming.

Length: 43:09

This is the first podfic I've uploaded (after listening to several here on AO3), so let me know if there are any technical difficulties. It all seems to work from testing on my end, but I want to make sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening!
> 
> If anyone would like me to record their story, contact me. I enjoy reading aloud and have done podcasts for work. 
> 
> -Wendy


End file.
